Out of this World
by Risaaa
Summary: Et si Damon se retrouvait dans le corps de Elena, et vice-versa ? Comment géreraient t-ils ce problème ? Et si ce sort les rapprochaient un peu plus ?  Fanfiction Delena !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est la première fois que je poste une Fanfiction sur ce site, et la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur The Vampire Diaries. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :D**

**Et pourquoi j'ai choisis ce nom pour mon histoire ? Car c'est une chanson du groupe Bush que j'adore ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Et c'est là où tout commence.<p>

Stefan, allongé sur son lit contemplait cette jeune fille, similaire à la femme qui l'avait aimé et qui l'avait surtout brisé. Elena était tout le contraire de Katherine, elle était gentille, douce et attentionnée, et c'est toutes ses qualités qui l'avaient charmé, ainsi que son frère Damon. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et sourit en voyant son petit ami. Stefan sourit à son tour et l'embrassa chastement.

- Bien dormi, mon ange ?

Elena acquiesça et se logea aux creux de ses bras, quand un bruit sourd retentit, ce qui les fit sursauter. Le couple se regarda, inquiet, puis à une vitesse vampirique, Stefan se dégagea d'Elena et se retrouva dans le salon.

- Damon ? s'écria le blond, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Damon grimaça et se leva lentement, tout en époussetant sa chemise.

- Rien, rien, j'ai trébuché, répondit-il avec lassitude.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire, que toi, le grand Damon Salvatore, s**'**est cassé la figure ?

Damon soupira et observa son frère. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant avec toutes ses questions stupides. Il désigna du doigt une petite boite en cuir, qui contenait une pierre noire.

- Eh bien, ce matin, la petite sorcière Bennett a apportécette boite pour X raison. Étant donné que je suis Damon, je devais voir le contenuet j'ai été projeté en touchant ce truc noir. J'ai répondu à ta question, P'tit frère ? demanda t-il en prenant un ton de voix légèrement agaçant.

Le cadet des Salvatore ignora sa question et observa la Pierre plus attentivement, quand soudain, Elena déboula les escaliers, quatre à quatre. Elle se posta en face de Damon, et posa la même question que son petit ami.

- Pourquoi tout ce boucan ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Damon ?

Le vampire en question lui fit son plus beau sourire et dit :

- Mais rien ma petite, rien qui ne te concerne, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule, quand soudain, une

sorte de décharge électrique se déversa dans le corps des deux protagonistes. Surpris, ils écarquillèrent tous deux les yeux et s'écrièrent en même temps :

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Quoi " ça" ? Questionna Stefan en les dévisageant.

- Ce truc, on a eu comme une ... Je ne sais pas ... C'était bizarre ... Dit Elena en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
>Damon se servit un verre de Bourbon et se posta à la fenêtre, l'air absent. Surpris par le brusque changement de comportement de son frère, Stefan le rejoignit et lui demanda tout en douceur, sous le regard de la jeune Gilbert :<p>

- Ca va Damon ? Tu as l'air bizarre ...

- Fous-moi la paix, tu veux ! S'écria le vampire tout en poussant la main de son frère, qui était resté sur son épaule. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans jeter un regard dans le salon, et verrouilla sa porte. Il enleva sa chemise, qu'il jeta à terre d'un geste rageur, et se glissa dans les couvertures anthracitemalgré le soleil qui venait de se lever.  
>Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si seul et énervé la fois ?<br>Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit de fatigue.

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre est écrit, je le posterais plus tard, Review ? :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, comme promis, voici le chapitre deux de ma fanfiction. J'ai oublier de préciser quelques points importants dans le premier chapitre.**

**Tout d'abords, l'histoire se situe après le 2x13. (Saison 2, épisode 13)**

**Et enfin, j'ai fait une petite erreur, le début du chapitre 2 correspond à la fin du chapitre 1, excusez moi ! :P**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'aviez laissée, ça me fait très plaisir ! En espérant que mon histoire vous plaisent toujours ! :D**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : Fille ou garçon ?<span>**

- Pourquoi Damon a-t-il réagis de cette manière ? Questionna la jeune fille, en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de Stefan.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, signe qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens super fatiguée, pourtant il n'est que onze heures ! Continua-t elle, c'est sûrement dut au fait de mes problèmes qui s'accumulent !

- Tu veux aller te reposer, mon ange? Demanda le blond tout en déposant un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, va dans ma chambre si tu veux, j'irais chasser et rendre visite à Caroline cet après-midi.

Elena se leva rapidement tout en le questionnant du regard.

- Elle a de petits problèmes avec la chasse et ... avec Tyler.

- Vas-y Stefan, répondît-elle en souriant, elle a besoin de toi, moi j'ai besoin de dormir en tout cas.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa Stefan et se jeta dans son lit après avoir rejoint sa chambre.

- Que c'est dur d'être une humaine, souffla t'elle avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>POV DAMON<p>

Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormis de toute ma non vie. Je me levai, la tête dans le brouillard avant d'apercevoir que je me trouvais dans la chambre de Stefan. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Je devais avoir bus trop de bourbon, car j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre, qui elle, était fermée à clé.

Mais, qu'est ce qui passait ?

Après plusieurs tentatives, je laissai tomber. Il devait être à peine vingt heures, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais faim, je voulais manger et non m'abreuver de sang frais, ce qui était très bizarre. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre et à ce moment-là, je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon ventre était étonnement plat et pourquoi portais-je un débardeur rose ? Et ses cheveux ... Non... Ce n'est pas ... Possible. Je me dirigeai en courant vers la sallebain la plus proche, alluma la lumière et observa mon visage.

Ce n'était pas mon visage ...

C'était celui d'une magnifique jeune femme ...

C'était le visage d'Elena !

* * *

><p>POV ELENA<p>

Je me réveillai en sursaut, un bruit sourd venait me martelait les oreilles, tel un marteau-piqueur. Je me dégageai des ... Couvertures anthracites ?

Ce n'était pas la chambre de Stefan mais, celle de Damon !

Je n'avais quand même pas ...

Paniquée, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et regretta mon geste. Mes cheveux étaient étonnamment courts et soyeux. Je baissai mon regard sur mon corps et me figea d'horreur.

C'était le corps d'un homme, un corps musclée et froid et non le mien.

Le corps de Damon.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, ce qui me fit sursauter, mon ouïe était beaucoup plus développée, car j'entendais toutes sortes de bruits, comme le vent qui caressaient les feuilles des arbres, les voitures qui passaient à vive allure.

Et à ce moment-là, je me figeai.

Je me trouvais à l'embrasure de la porte, dans une position nonchalante. C'était moi et non Katherine. Moi et pourtant, je n'étais pas dans mon propre corps, se pourrait-il que Damon ..?

- Damon, tu es dans mon corps ?

Mon ton de voix me fit un drôle d'effets, car ce n'était pas moi, c'était une voix sensuelle et grave, mais avec une once de panique.

Mon propre corps s'approcha de moi, se posta à mes côtés et me répondit lentement :

- Oui, on a échangé nos corps j'ai l'impression.

Sa voix ou plutôt ma voix était aiguë mais, étonnement froide, mais c'était typique de Damon.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, des mains douces malgré la musculature du corps dans lequel je me trouvais.

- Elena, je T'interdis de me faire pleurer, s'écria-t-il en croisant les bras.

Mais quel idiot, j'avais l'impression de parler à Katherine. Je n'avais pas encore quitté le lit quand soudain une douleur vive se déclara dans ma mâchoire. Ma gorge me brûlait, je touchai le visage de Damon et je sentis de petites veines qui se formait exactement en dessous de mes yeux. J'avais soif, soif de sang.

- Eh oui Elena, maintenant que tu es dans mon corps, tu es aussi un vampire ! s'exclama-t-il.

J'inspirais et expirais calmement, tout en évitant de voir ma propre enveloppe charnelle. La douleur s'estompa, ainsi que la faim. Je me levai lentement, quand je découvris la tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais.

- Damon, m'écriais-je, tu pourrais mettre un pantalon, je ne sais pas moi !

Le concerné leva les yeux aux ciels, puis me tendit un pantalon qui était posé sur son fauteuil en cuir.

- Maintenant, prépare toi et ne met que du noir, je n'aime pas les couleurs vives, mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir ! Dit-il en soupirant.

- Retourne toi alors !

- Elena, c'est mon corps je te signale, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Je le fusillai du regard et pris les affaires qu'il me tendait, il allait le regretter, quand j'eus terminé, je me retournai et observa mon propre corps. Non, il n'avait pas osé ...

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as habillée en noir ?

- Parce que, j'aime le noir et puis si je me suis déshabillé j'ai pu voir ton corps, je dois dire que tu es exactement comme Katherine ! Impressionnant ! La même poitrine et ...

- Damon, hurlai-je, je T'interdis de refaire ça, sans mon avis en plus de ça !

Il s'allongea sur le lit, tout en fermant les yeux, c'était vraiment drôle de le voir en moi...

- Bref, on va garder tout cela entre nous, personne ne doit savoir ce qui se passe mise à part Bonnie, j'irais la voir, mais surtout ne dit rien à Stefan !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Lui demandais-je. Je te signale que moi et Stefan sommes ensemble et je te rappelle que tu es dans mon corps, donc par conséquent ...

- Non je n'embrasserais pas mon frère, me coupa-t-il en faisant une grimace, c'est immonde !

Je pouffai de rire et celui-ci s'approcha de moi en tendant une main vers mon visage, ou plutôt, le sien.

- Ôte ma main de ton visage, m'écriais-je !

- Oh calme toi Elena, je ne me suis jamais vu comme ça, laisse-moi regarder, ça ne va pas te tuer. Dit- il calmement.

Je soupirai et le laissa faire. Il toucha son propre visage avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas, il sourit en voyant son propre reflet, ce qui gêna.

- Pas de doute, je suis vraiment bien foutu ! Dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de la situation ?

- Damon, tu devrais te comporter en femme, puisque tu te trouves dans mon corps...

- Et toi, comporte toi en moi, boit, drague, tue, tu connais le topo !

Je me relevai avec lassitude quand j'entendis des pas qui s'approchaient, des pas rapides. Alarmée, je regardai tout autour de moi, mais il n'y avait rien.

- Tu entends ? Ces bruits de pas ?

Il haussa les épaules et me répondit :

- Je vais peut-être me répéter, mais je suis humain, ou humaine peu importe et toi tu es vampire, donc mon ouïe n'est pas HYPER développé, ce qui me gêne beaucoup d'ailleurs. Je déteste me sentir aussi faible !

Mais que je suis bête, c'est vrai Damon est un " Vampire"!

Je ne fis pas attention à sa dernière remarque quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et je devinai qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer, rien qu'à sa façon d'ouvrir une porte.

- Stefan ! Soufflais-je.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila<strong>, **le chapitre 3 est presque terminé, j'accepte toute critiques, qu'elles soit bonnes ou mauvaises, tant que ça me permet de m'améliorer ! Review ? :3**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3 de ma fiction. je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des Reviews et je vais d'ailleurs les commenter :)**

**Lucie89 : Merci beaucoup, oui il y aura une suite que voici ! :D**

**X-VampireOfTheNight-X : Contente que ça t'ai plu, et que ça t'est fait rire ! ^^ C'est vrai que je vais assez vite mais tu comprendras pourquoi ! :)**

**Arlena : Merci à toi ! Je ne sais pas, peut être que j'ai mis le blond, car je lis beaucoup de fiction ou il dise qu'il est blond ! :P Je n'ai pas trouver la fiction en anglais par contre ! :/**

**CHRISBIGGETSFAN : Merci, voici la suite ! ^^**

**02melanienie : Merci ! :3 Je vais assez vite pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet, qui est un peu abordée dans ce chapitre, tu verras ! Il y aura pas mal de chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas ! :P**

**Voila, Bonne Lecture ! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Les ennuis commencent !<strong>

POV DAMON

" - Stefan est là ? Demandais-je en regardant tout autour de moi.

Elena me fit un oui de la tête et chuchota :

- Écoute Damon, tu va faire comme si de rien n'étais, moi je reste dans ta chambre, et toi tu quitte les lieux au plus vite, je n'ai pas envie que Stefan s'imagine des choses entre nous et doute de notre amitié ...

- Pourquoi ? C'est le cas ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fit rire car même dans mon corps, elle avait les mêmes mimiques que moi, à part qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait virile. Elle me poussa et referma la porte à clé. J'étais mal, vraiment mal, mise à part que je me trouvais dans le corps de la femme que j'aimais, un avantage. Je me précipitai dans le salon, pris un livre au hasard qui trainait et le posa sur mes genoux. La porte s'ouvrit et Stefan entra dans le salon.

- Elena ? Je te croyais dans ma chambre, tu va mieux alors ? me demanda mon frère tout en souriant.

Ah mon dieu, quel horreur, pourquoi c'était à moi de subir ça ?

J'acquiesçai, pour éviter toute paroles, quand celui-ci se mit à mes cotés et m'enlaça, tout en caressant mes cheveux, ou plutôt les cheveux d'Elena mais c'était moi qui sentait toutes ses mains sur mon crâne. Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser et je me reculai vivement.  
>Je n'allais pas laisser mon frère m'embrasser, je ne suis pas gay, mais la n'est pas le problème. Déjà que je ne supporte pas sa présence mais se faire des mamours c'est ... impossible pour moi.<br>Stefan me fixa d'un air étonné, je retins mon souffle pour éviter de rire et fit un sourire forcé.

Non mais vous me voyez sourire à mon frère ? Le frapper, lui mettre des claques, l'énerver en draguant Elena, pas de problème, mais ça, je ne peux pas ...

- Excuse moi, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

Mon ton de voix n'était absolument pas convainquant mais Stefan n'y vit que du feu.

- Viens près de moi alors !

Mais il est malade, il ne lâche pas l'affaire le gamin !

- Non ! Répondis-je catégorique, je pourrais ... Te rendre malade !

Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de mentir en étant Elena, il haussa les épaules et répliqua :

- Et, ou est Damon ?

Devant toi, pauvre idiot !

- Dans sa chambre, surement en train de faire quelques galipettes avec Andie !

Je lui répondis du tac au tac, tout en souriant naturellement, quand je me souvins que je n'étais pas dans mon corps, cerveau de zut !

- Tu es sur que ça va Elena ? Tu as l'air ... Bizarre ... J'ai l'impression de parler à Damon...

Il s'approcha de moi, une main près de mon visage, quand Elena arriva à temps, et stoppa son geste.

- Ah Stefan ... Elena, Heu ... Salut ! lança-t-elle tout en restant moi, même si c'était rater.

Elle s'approcha de Stefan comme pour lui dire bonjour, mais je lui jetai un regard noir, et elle se ravisa, se rappelant des circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous trouvions.

- Tu ne bois pas ton bourbon favori, Damon ? Lui dis-je comme pour lui lancer un avertissement.

- Hein ? Ah oui, pourquoi, tu t'inquiète de ma santé, toi ? Répondis t-elle froidement.

Aoutch, ça fais mal.

Je lui souris et elle m'ignora royalement. Stefan nous observait tour à tour avant de s'arrêter sur mon véritable corps, mon superbe corps même, maintenant, je comprends d'où viens sa jalousie. Je suis diablement sexy !  
>Elena se servit un verre de bourbon, et l'avala d'une traite, bien sur, elle ne manqua pas de s'étouffer, car mon bourbon était assez fort !<p>

- Heu, Damon, ça va ? lança mon frère à Elena.

- Oui, oui, laisse-moi boire tranquillement.

Bonne réplique Elena, ça, c'est du moi tout craché.

- Bon, je reviens je dois aller voir Alaric, je crois qu'il a du nouveau concernant Klaus, dit Stefan, tout en remettant sa veste en cuir.

- D'accord, à toute à l'heure, répondis-je en souriant faussement.

Elena se retint de lui dire au revoir, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'arrêta sur un point invisible.  
>Quand il fut partie, je me précipitai vers ma réserve d'alcool et bus mon verre d'une traite.<p>

- Oh, je t'interdis de me faire boire, je n'ai même pas dix-huit ans, dit-elle en m'arrachant le verre des mains.

- Je te signale que c'est la seule chose que je peut savourer, et puis tu es dans mon corps, mais t'arrive à t'étouffée en buvant de l'alcool, bravo !

Elle se retint de me gifler mais je voyais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, le manque de sang commençait à se faire ressentir. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du frigo tout en prenant deux poche de sangs frais. Je voulus y goutter, mais l'odeur me répugnait. J'étais bel et bien humain, et je dois dire que ça me manquais de ne pas pouvoir boire de sang.  
>Je lui tendis, mais elle ne l'attrapa pas, elle rétorqua, affichant une mine écœurée :<p>

- C'est ... Dégoutant ... Je ne peux pas boire de ... Sang ..!

- Dégoutant ou pas, mon corps en as besoin, regarde toi, tu va voir ce que c'est que d'être un vampire et peut être, que tu comprendras mon comportement, ainsi que celui de Stefan.

Elle me scruta, puis posa son regard sur la poche de sang pour finalement me l'arracher des mains et l'engloutir à une vitesse grand V.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut terminée les deux poches que je lui avais emmenés.<p>

- Alors, première expérience ? Qu'en penses Mademoiselle Gilbert Damon ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, ça m'as soulagé, c'était comme si on éteignait un feu qu'il y avait au fond de ma gorge mais bizarrement ... J'ai trouvé ça bon ! Mais, c'est normal ce manque ? Me demanda-t-elle tout en croisant les bras.

- Oui, répondit-je, nous les vampires, nous avons constamment soif, comme si nous n'étions jamais rassasiés, mais avec le temps et l'expérience, cela s'atténue.

Elle semblait effrayer et à la fois fascinée, je lui posai la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure, tout en utilisant mon humour habituelle.

- Alors, qu'est ce que ça te fait de te retrouver dans mon corps, tu peux aller te laver sans ma permission tu sais ...

Elle sourit, puis toucha mes canines.

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens forte, mais il y a quelque chose qui me serre l'estomac, comme si il y avait quelque chose dans ton corps qui c'était accumuler depuis des années.

Je compris de quoi elle parlait et je voulus changer de sujet mais elle continua sur sa lancer.

- Je n'arrive pas à sentir toutes tes émotions, mais la souffrance est celle qui se démarque des autres, c'est bizarre, pourtant je suis dans ton corps, je ne devrais pas ressentir ça ... Et toi ?

Je me raidis. Comment savait-elle tout ça ? De mon coté, je ne sentais rien, ni souffrance, ni bonheur, rien, j'étais comme une coquille vide.

Je haussai les épaules.

Voulant mettre un terme à cette conversation, je pris mon téléphone portable qui était resté poser sur une table et composa le numéro de la sorcière. Il fallait qu'elle annule ce sort, car j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours! :3 Reviews ?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes ! Comme promis, le chapitre 4 est là. C'est le chapitre de toutes les questions que vous vous posez ! :D Il est court je trouve, mais bon, j'èspère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**

**Merci de vos Reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer ! :D**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 : Explications<span>**

Après plusieurs sonneries, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

" - Allo ?

- Oui, Bonnie c'est Da... Elena !

- Elena ? Comment ça se fait que tu m'appelle avec le portable de Damon ? Demanda t-elle étonnée.

- Longue histoire. Je passe chez toi dans dix minutes.

- Mais t'as vue l'h-...

Damon raccrocha en ne laissant pas la Bennet terminait sa phrase, quand à Elena, elle observait la scène tout en poussant des soupirs.

- Je ne réagis pas comme ça avec ma meilleure amie, souffla-t'elle tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Damon fit rouler ses yeux et mît la veste préférée d'Elena, chose qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

- Attends je viens avec toi Damon ! S'écria-t'elle.

Il se retourna et fit son sourire en coin, même si il se trouvait dans le corps d'Elena, il n'en gardait pas pour autant ses mimiques.

- Appelle-moi Elena !

* * *

><p>Après un petit trajet rapide dans la voiture d'Elena, ils se retrouvèrent, en pleine nuit devant le seuil de la Bennet. Damon resta le doigt posé sur la sonnette avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement.<p>

- Elena, tu n'aurais pas pus passer demain ? Dit Bonnie tout en observant les deux protagonistes, et on peut savoir pourquoi Damon est ici ?

Ils se dévisagèrent, comme pour savoir qui devait prendre la parole, et Damon répondit en toute légèreté, comme l'aurait fait la jeune Gilbert.

- On a un petit ou plutôt, gros problème, Elena et moi !

La métisse dévisagea sa meilleure amie, avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Elena ? Mais tu es Elena, à moins que... Non...

Elle s'approcha du vrai corps de Damon et vit qu'il ne disait rien, elle toucha sa main et la lâcha immédiatement.

- Elena ? S'écria t-elle.

La jeune fille en question sourit tristement sous le regard ahurie de Damon.

- Entrez tout les deux, on à pas de temps à perdre.

Ils s'exécutèrent et franchirent le seuil en même temps. Bonnie se dirigea vers une pièce décorée de bibelots des années cinquante, qui contenait des dizaines et des dizaines de bouquins.  
>Elle se dirigea vers une bibliothèque remplis de vieux livres et en retira un dont la couverture était noir avec de vieilles lanières en cuirs. Elle feuilleta les pages jaunis et s'arrêta à un endroit précis. Damon soupira de lassitude tandis qu'Elena s'asseyait sur une chaise en bois.<p>

- J'étais en train d'étudier le pouvoir de cette pierre, qui appartenait à ma grand mère mais -

- Alors pourquoi tu nous l'as emmené, ta pierre ? Le coupa Damon.  
>Bonnie jeta un regard noir à Elena, qui en réalité, était Damon.<p>

- J'y viens. Grand mère me l'avait donnée mais elle ne m'avait rien dit, juste : « Apprends à lire dans chaque personne si tu n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ses pensées. »

- Je ne comprends pas, répliqua Elena.

- Moi non plus, du coup, j'ai laissée la pierre dans un coin pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à hier. Je l'ai emmené à Stefan pour qu'il me la garde quelque temps car j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, sauf que c'est DAMON qui s'en est chargé, et au final, voilà le résultat. Bref, continua-t-elle, pendant ce temps, j'ai continué mes recherches et je suis tombé sur ce livre qui explique quelques trucs. Il est dit qu'elle répare tout les problèmes de couple et je cite la phrase : " Le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe, mais les sentiments et le passé restent gravés à jamais. Voyez dans le regard de vos âme sœur et cela vous réuniras."

Damon se mordit la lèvre et se mît à rire bruyamment, sous le regard écœurée d'Elena.

- Mais comment annuler le sort ? Bonnie, je ne peux pas rester dans ce corps, je pense à Jenna, Jeremy, Stefan, le lycée...

Elle lui sourit avec compassion, même si cela lui paraissait étrange que Damon soit si humain, mais c'était Elena.

- Je sais, mais il n'y aucun moyen, si je comprends bien, c'est vous qui devaient trouver ce moyen.

- Bon écoute la sorcière, Elena et moi ne sommes pas en couple, nous n'avons aucun problème de couple ou de je ne sais quoi, c'était amusant d'être dans son corps mais là, je n'en peut plus, fait quelque chose ..! Dit Damon en arrachant le vieux livre des mains de Bonnie.

Elena se mît à réfléchir. Les sentiments, le passé. En quoi cela avait-il rapport avec l'échange de corps.

- Écoutez ça, s'écria Damon en parcourant de son doigt fin les lignes écrites à l'encre de Chine, je cite : " Les souvenirs, les sentiments pourront être échangés durant un court laps de temps, mais cela ne sera pas partagés à deux. Une seule personne bénéficiera de ce privilège."

Damon leva les yeux vers son véritable corps, et il se figea. Non, la personne en question ce n'était pas lui, mais Elena. Elle allait tout voir, son passé, son aveux, ses crimes ...  
>Il serra le poing et se laissa tomber sur la moquette beige qui tapissait le sol.<br>Il ne fallait pas, surtout pas ...

- Heu Ele... Damon, sa va ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait partir Elena, il se fait tard et Jenna doit s'inquiéter. Je vais chez toi et toi tu va à la pension.

Étonnée par le brusque changement de comportement de Damon, les filles se fixèrent un moment avant de se diriger vers la sortie, Damon à leurs talons.

- Merci Bonnie, je ne te ferais pas la bise, tu sais pourquoi ! Dit joyeusement Elena.

Bonnie lui fit un signe de la main, et referma la porte à clé. Elena voulut prendre la parole, mais l'ambiance semblait électrique, mais elle prit le risque de tomber sur la mauvaise humeur de Damon.

- Pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ? Tu sais il n'y avait pas de raison.

Il sourit malgré lui, et observa Elena. Elle n'avait pas compris.

- Non, il n'y avait pas de raison, reprit-il, mais je suis Damon et je suis Monsieur Lunatique.

- Et... Tu ne viens pas à la pension ? Le questionna t-elle.

- À moins que tu ne sois punis le reste de ta vie, d'accord.

- Finalement non, rentre chez moi, et comporte toi bien ! Dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur Damon.

- Oui maman ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Sur ce, Damon emprunta le chemin qui menait à la demeure des Gilbert, sous le regard interrogateur d'Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin ! <strong>

**Mais que va t'il se passer ? Elena va rejoindre la pension et Damon, lui, la maison d'Elena. Et si Elena avait laisser trainer quelque chose d'important dans sa chambre ? **

**Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! :) Celui-ci et beaucoup plus long que les autres car il y a des Flash-Backs et tout ça mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ! :D Ce chapitre est assez triste ! :(  
><strong>

**Merci pour toutes les gentilles Reviews que vous m'avez laissée ! **

**Bonne Lecture ! ^0^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rêves ou réalité ?<strong>

POV DAMON

Après quelques minutes de marches, j'arrivai chez Elena et sonnai attendant une réponse.  
>Jenna vint m'ouvrir, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.<br>Ça ne présageait rien de bon...

- Elena, je sais que l'autorité parentale et moi, ça fait deux, mais tu pourrais au moins me prévenir que tu te rentrerais à cette heure-ci. Il est presque vingt-trois heures. Dépêche-toi de rentrer !

Je m'exécutais, connaissant le caractère de Jenna et selon les dires d'Alaric, il ne valait mieux ne pas faire la forte tête avec elle.  
>Un drôle de bruit me fit sursauter, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.<p>

Ah oui, j'étais humain maintenant, j'avais seulement faim.

- Je savais que tu n'avais rien mangée, alors je t'ai laissé de la salade, dit-elle en souriant. Bon je vais me coucher, Ric est là et puis... Bref, ne te couche pas trop tard, bonne nuit ma puce.

Elle me fit une bise rapide avant de se diriger dans sa chambre ce qui me surprit. Si elle savait que c'était moi qui étais dans le corps de sa nièce, elle me tuerait.  
>Je mangeai rapidement une salade faite maison. Finalement, c'était plutôt bon, même si je savais faire la cuisine, un don en quelque sorte.<br>Je terminais et me dirigeais vers la fameuse chambre d'Elena, un lieu où je me sentais bien bizarrement.  
>Je pris le pyjama qui était resté posé sur le lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain quand je tombai nez à nez avec l'avorton.<p>

Ah oui, la salle de bain relie les deux chambres ... Pour mon plus grand malheur.

Celui-ci se brossait les dents activement et m'adressa un sourire niais. Je ne répondis pas et fit de même avant d'enlever le pull noir que je portais. Son frère se retourna, alerté et me fixa l'air incrédule.

- Elena, tu ne peux pas attendre que je sorte de la salle de bain, t'as aucune pudeur ou quoi ?  
>- Tire-toi alors, m'écriai-je en le poussant hors de la pièce.<p>

- Hé mais tu ne va pas bien ou quoi ? Bégaya t-il avant que je ne lui ferme la porte au nez.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer, je ne sais pas comment fait Elena pour le supporter.

Je me changeai rapidement, sans porter un regard au corps dans lequel je me trouvais.  
>Je ne voulais pas voir Elena de cette façon, mais de mes propres yeux, même si cela n'arriverait sans doute jamais. Me regardant dans le miroir, je me rinçai le visage avec délicatesse et retourna dans la chambre, quand un objet m'interpella. Un carnet vert, qui devait être sans doute le journal intime d'Elena.<br>Je poussai un soupir et le pris pour le ranger dans un coin quand une phrase m'interpella.

_" Même si je suis amoureuse de Stefan, une partie de moi me dit que Damon est quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un en qui je peut avoir confiance, quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer."_

J'allais sans doute le regretter, mais si elle pouvait voir mes souvenirs, n'avais je pas le droit de connaitre ses pensées à elle aussi ?

* * *

><p><span>POV ELENA<span>

De retour à la pension, je garais ma propre voiture dans l'allée et me dirigeai dans le salon quand Stefan m'interpella d'une voix étrangement froide.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu arrive avec la voiture d'Elena ? Ou est-elle ?

Je déglutis péniblement et réfléchis à un mensonge correct.

- Je ... Je l'ai accompagné chez Bonnie car elle devait lui parler et moi aussi par la même occasion, du coup elle m'a prêtée sa voiture et me voilà.

Mon petit ami m'observa lentement et s'approcha de moi à une vitesse vampirique.

- Écoute Damon, reprit-il, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Elena mais ...

Je le coupai, ne voulant en entendre davantage, pourquoi Stefan faisait-il un discours comme celui-ci ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, ni de quoi que soit, bonne nuit Stefan !

Je répondis comme l'aurait fait Damon et me dirigeai vers les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre du vampire, sous le regard ébahie de Stefan.  
>Je poussai la porte et m'écroula sur le lit. Un verre de sang était posé sur le guéridon, une attention de Damon, je parie. Je bus le verre d'une traite et me dirigea dans la salle de bain moderne.<br>Je me mis face au miroir et observa le visage de Damon.

Ses yeux était d'un bleu perçant, ses traits était magnifiquement sculpter et sa bouche était fine. Je souris, car il était rare de voir Damon sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment un beau garçon.  
>Mais, pourquoi pensais-je à ça ?<p>

Je me mis trois petites claques pour me réveiller, avant de me rincer le visage à l'eau froide.  
>Je me déshabillai rapidement, et ne je ne pus que rougir en observant le torse de Damon, avant de me glisser dans les couvertures et de m'endormir paisiblement.<p>

* * *

><p>C'était un après-midi d'été, l'air était agréable, une légère brise caressait les feuilles d'un vieux chêne.<p>

Au fond d'un magnifique jardin, se trouvait un jeune couple qui souriait, heureux.  
>Elena se rapprocha du couple en question et poussa un cri de surprise.<br>Katherine, portant une magnifique robe blanche souriait à Stefan, qui lui semblait aux anges.  
>Elena observa son double, qui elle ne la voyait pas.<p>

Rêvait-elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce qui était sur, c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans son véritable corps.

- Miss Pierce, vous êtes la plus belle qu'il n'a était donné de voir depuis que nous habitions Mystic Falls, dit Stefan en baissant la tête, signe de sa gêne.

- Merci Monsieur Salvatore ! Répondit-elle d'une voix légère.

La jeune Gilbert observa la scène d'un air écœurée et se dirigea un peu plus loin quand elle aperçut un visage qu'elle aurait reconnut parmi milles.

Damon.

Les cheveux aux vents, celui-ci observait la scène d'un air triste, tout en ramassant des feuilles, sans doute des lettres. Elena s'approcha de celui-ci et l'observa, sentant une immense peine s'immiscer en elle. Damon ramassa les lettres rapidement, et Elena s'aperçut que toutes ces lettres s'adressaient à Katherine. Elle voulut attraper une feuille, mais sa main traversa le papier jaunie par le temps.

Elle était ... Immatérielle ?

* * *

><p>Elle ne s'attarda pas sur sa question et suivie Damon quand un brouillard épais se forma autour d'elle et soudain, elle se retrouva dans la chambre de Damon, en compagnie de sa double maléfique.<br>Le Salvatore était torse nu, une morsure au cou, et semblait complètement ailleurs. Katherine, quand à elle, était allonger à ses cotés, vêtue d'un corset. Elena fut gênée mais aussi répugnée de voir que Katherine se nourrissait de cette façon.

- Katherine, dit Damon d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Celle ci se retourna et se mît face à son amant.

- J'ai ... j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, et ... et ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le pensais, enchaina le brun tout en se grattant les cheveux.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

- Hé bien, que voulez vous me dire Damon ?

- Je vous aime, je vous aime et ce, depuis le premier jour où je vous ais vue, vous hantez mes rêves, mes cauchemars, je ... Et vous ? Ressentez vous ce même sentiment envers moi ? Demanda t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire cruellement, ce qui dégoûta Elena.

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre Mr Salvatore, mais je peux vous embrasser par contre. Répondit-elle en se rapprochant de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Elena enchaina les souvenirs les uns après les autres, toujours pendant la période d'humanité des frères Salvatore et celui qui l'émue le plus était sans doute celui-ci.<br>C'était une nuit d'été, le bal des Fondateurs avait eu lieu il y avait déjà deux semaines de cela.  
>Une fête avait lieu dans le domaine des Salvatore en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Giuseppe. Tout le monde semblait s'amusés, mise à part une personne, Damon.<br>Après que celui-ci vit son invitation pour le bal refusé par Katherine, que Stefan avoue ses sentiments à sa belle et que celle-ci réagisse différemment à la déclaration de son frère, cela l'avait brisé.  
>Tous les soirs, lorsqu'il allait lui rendre visite, il lui posait cette même question :<p>

" Je vous aime Katherine, mais vous, qu'en est t-il de vos sentiments à mon égard ?"

Elle ne répondait que par de petits rires stupides avant de le contraindre de quitter la pièce. Il ne le savait pas mais Elena l'avait remarquée.  
>Il ne souhaita pas l'anniversaire à son père, car leurs relation était plus que tendue après que celui-ci ait révélé que pour lui, Damon n'était plus son fils, qu'il n'était qu'une erreur, et une violente bagarre s'en était ensuivi, stoppé de justesse par Stefan.<br>Il quitta la fête et se dirigea vers le grand jardin ou les ténèbres régnaient. Il s'assit sur un banc et respira lentement, en savourant l'air chaud.  
>Elena était à ses cotés et le dévisageait, entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter même si cela ne servirait à rien.<br>Des voix s'élevèrent et celui-ci les reconnus en quelques secondes.

Stefan et Katherine.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près et espionna la conversation des deux jeunes gens, Elena fit de même.

- Miss Pierce, je sais que ... Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais ...

-Chuuuut Stefan, dit la vampire en posant son doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme, je sais ce que vous allez me demander.

- Si cela n'est pas indiscret, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ressentez vous des sentiments à mon égard?

L'estomac de Damon se noua. Elle allait lui dire la même chose, sans doute.

- Si vous tenez à le savoir, quand vous m'avez faite votre déclaration, cela m'a émue, pensez vous que je sois amoureuse de vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas expert dans ce domaine, répondit t-il d'un rire nerveux.

- Sans doute. Alors, je vous aime Stefan, dit-elle sans dégager de véritables émotions.

Elena se retourna et observa Damon mais celui-ci s'enfuit en courant, sous le regard amusée de Katherine. Elle savait qu'il avait écouté leur conversation et Elena lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de partir à la poursuite de Damon.

Après quelques minutes de courses, ils arrivèrent dans un cimetière, sous le regard ahuri d'Elena. Damon se dirigea vers une magnifique tombe en pierre blanche ou était inscrit le nom de " Elisabeth Salvatore".

La jeune fille mît sa main devant sa bouche et comprit que c'était la mère de Stefan et Damon.

Pourquoi l'aînée des Salvatore était t'il ici ?

Celui-ci s'appuya sur la pierre tombale et observa la lune qui était pleine.

- Vous savez Mère, commença t-il, la vie sans vous est beaucoup plus dur. Vous n'êtes plus là pour me protéger contre les réprimandes de Père, d'ailleurs entre nous, nos relations sont de pis en pis, mais ce n'est rien, je ne veux pas vous inquiéter.  
>J'ai oublié les fleurs mais cette visite n'était absolument pas prévue, ne m'en voulez pas. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Père et je me sens comme vide. Vide à cause de cette femme, Katherine. Je sais ce qu'elle est, je sais qu'à chaque fois, elle me fait du mal sans le faire exprès, surtout lorsqu'elle est en compagnie de Stefan, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer comme un fou. Je le suis sans doute, mais jamais je n'ai ressentis ça auparavant.<p>

Il déglutit péniblement et continua sa tirade.

- Plus les jours passent, et plus la vie me parait fade sans Katherine. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais ... J'ai toujours un petit espoir qu'elle ...

Damon fondit en larme, sous le regard d'Elena. Il respirait péniblement et essayer de retenir ses sanglots mais les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler comme une rivière se déversant dans un fleuve.

- Mais ça fait mal, ça me fait tellement mal ..., dit-il entre deux sanglots.

- Non, Damon, dit Elena en sanglotant à son tour. Mon dieu, je ne savais pas ...

Et elle s'effondra aux côtés de Damon, dans l'obscurité du cimetière.

* * *

><p><span>POV ELENA<span>

Je me réveilla en sursaut, le visage inondé de larmes. J'observai mon corps et vis que je me trouvais toujours dans le corps du vampire.

Alors, c'était bien un rêve ? Ou les pensées de Damon ? Je penchais plutôt vers la seconde option qui me paraissait plus plausible.

Je ne devais en aucun cas en parler à Damon, mais tout cela paraissait si ...  
>Je m'essuyai rapidement le visage de mes mains et regarda l'heure. Six heures du matin. Il était tôt mais quelque chose me tracassait.<br>Si je me rendormais, replongerais je dans les souvenirs de Damon ?

Je ne m'y risquai pas et me leva pour me diriger dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors, ça vous a plut ? :D<strong>

**Je vous laisse exploser ma boîte à Reviews ! :P**

_**PS: Ce qui ne sont inscrits sur le site peuvent me laisser des Reviews ! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! :D**

**Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser de mon retard ! J'ai eu de la famille et je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire la suite de ma Fiction, mais la voici ! :D **

**Ensuite, MERCI pour toutes les Reviews que vous m'avez laissée ! C'est vraiment encourageant et ça fait du bien de savoir que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant ! Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ! :P**

**_Bonne Lecture !_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Révéler au grand jour.<strong>

POV Damon

_" Même si je suis amoureuse de Stefan, une partie de moi me dit que Damon est quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un en qui je peut avoir confiance, quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer."_

Cette phrase m'intriguait. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Fatigué, je ne m'attardai pas et feuilletai les pages du journal quand une date me fit "Tilt". Je posai les yeux sur la page et commença ma lecture.

15 février 2010

_Cher Journal,  
>Aujourd'hui a été une journée pleine de rebondissements. J'ai rencontrée Stefan, puis son frère, Damon. Tout cela c'est passé cet après-midi, je voulais rendre visite à Stefan chez lui lorsque je suis tombé nez à nez avec son frère. Un grand brun ténébreux aux yeux bleus océans, il doit avoir sans doute la vingtaine. Il est très charmant et très drôle. Nous avons eus une discussion rapide et celui-ci m'a révélé une partie du passé de Stefan : Katherine, son ex copine. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais j'ai l'impression que leurs histoire est lié, qu'il c'est passé quelque chose entre ces trois là. Mais bon, je m'invente souvent des scénarios inimaginables.<em>

Je souris devant la perspicacité d'Elena et avança de quelques dates, bien sur, je n'oubliais pas de passer toute les informations traitant de Stefan.

4 avril 2010

_Cher Journal,  
>En ce moment même où j'écris ces quelques lignes, je me trouve en Géorgie, dans un petit motel, en bords d'autoroute. Damon est à coté de moi, dans un lit séparé, bien sur, et comme par hasard, il ne restait qu'une seule chambre de libre. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai dessoûlée et Damon semble dormir profondément.<br>Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je me retrouve en Géorgie ?  
>Après avoir passé une merveilleuse nuit avec Stefan, j'ai découvert que celui-ci m'avais menti à propos de Katherine. Nous étions exactement identiques, nous ne sommes pas sœurs jumelles car celle-ci est un vampire et selon les dires de Damon, c'est théoriquement impossible, les vampires ne peuvent procréer.<br>A part ça, je suis vraiment très en colère contre Stefan, et c'est pour cela que j'ai acceptée la proposition de Damon, que je ne regrette pas d'ailleurs.  
>C'est fou ce que la vie parait plus facile quand il est à mes cotés. Je m'amuse, je ne pense plus à mes soucis quotidiens, et j'oublie Stefan. J'ai honte d'écrire ça, mais c'est la pure vérité. J'ai découvert un autre Damon, un Damon chaleureux, ouvert, gentil, affectif. C'est quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais cru voir mais cela c'est produit sous mes yeux et jamais je ne l'oublierais. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si tout ça était réel, il a esquivé la question par un sourire dont il a l'habitude. En même temps, je ne peux pas le blâmer, c'est Damon.<br>_  
>En réalité, quand Elena et moi, nous nous étions retrouvés dans ce motel, je ne dormais pas, j'écoutais chacun de ses faits et gestes, son cœur qui battait, la plume qui grattait le papier, son odeur qui imprégnait toute la pièce. Je me souvenais de tout.<p>

Cher Journal,

_Je me trompais. Je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Les gens changent, c'est ce que tout le monde dit, or cette phrase est fausse. Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas changer. Damon Salvatore ne pourra jamais changer. Après le retour de Katherine, Damon est venu me voir, saoul, malheureux, complètement déchu. Il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé. Il a brisé le cou de mon frère pour se venger. Il a perdu mon amitié. Je le hais.  
>Cela me fait mal au cœur d'écrire ces quelques mots. J'espérais du plus profond de mon cœur que Damon change, je me répétais sans cesse qu'il y avait une part d'humanité en lui, un Damon comme en Géorgie, mais tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Ce Damon là n'existe pas et ne pourra jamais existé.<em>

Je refermai le journal d'un geste rageur et le rangeait à sa place. Ce qu'elle avait écrit sur moi m'avait réellement blessé, même si je n'osai me l'avouer, mais elle avait raison et pour cela, je ne lui en voulais pas. J'avais agis comme le pire des abrutis et je le méritais.

* * *

><p><span>POV EXTERNE<span>

Cinq jours c'étaient écoulés depuis l'échange de corps. Elena et Damon se retrouvaient tous les soirs pour discuter de tout et de rien. Ils c'étaient rapprochés, ce qui était assez normale état donné la situation, seuls ces deux là pouvaient se comprendre parfaitement. Personne n'était au courant mise a part Bonnie qui chercher la solution à leurs problèmes mais en vain.  
>Elena, quand à elle, évitait le plus possible les contacts extérieurs, ou même humain. Voir Stefan sans pouvoir lui parler était trop dur. Et puis il y avait l'appel du sang. Chaque humain qu'elle voyait, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, planter ses crocs dans la peau de sa victime. Damon lui clamer de sortir mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elena semblait dépérir. Mais en réalité, il y avait une raison, une raison que la jeune fille gardait pour elle.<p>

Il y avait aussi les souvenirs de Damon, le passé du vampire venait la hanter tout les soirs. Les personnes qu'ils avaient tuées, les dégâts qu'il avait causé, sa haine envers on frère, il n'y avait que ça, rien de plus.  
>Mais maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il avait fait tout cela, elle ne le blâmait plus.<p>

Stefan quand à lui, se posait des questions quand aux comportements de sa petite ami et de son frère. Elena l'évitait et Damon se morfondait dans sa chambre. Le cadet des Salvatore avait préféré partir pendant une semaine à New-York, pour rendre visite à un de ses vieux amis. Il les avait prévenu de son voyage et était parti sans un mot.

* * *

><p>"- Elena, réveille toi, il est dix heures !"<br>Jenna essayait tant bien que mal de réveiller Elena qui en réalité était Damon, mais celui-ci ne se réveillait pas.

- ELENA, STEFAN EST LA ! Cria t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qui ? répondit Damon, ne comprenant pas la situation.

- Hé bien, tu es enfin réveillée, le déjeuner est prêt.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce en soupirant de lassitude et en murmurant dans sa barbe.  
>Damon se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas lent. Il regarda le miroir et se souvint de la situation.<br>Ah oui, il se trouvait dans le corps d'Elena depuis maintenant dix jours.  
>Après une douche rapide et le petit déjeuner engloutit, Damon prit son téléphone qu'il avait gardé précieusement et composa le numéro d'Elena. Celle-ci répondit à la troisième sonnerie.<p>

**- Allo ?**

**- Oui, c'est Damon alias toi, alors des nouvelles de Stefan ?**

**- A vrai dire, je l'évite, mais à priori, non, **répondit la Gilbert d'une voix ensommeillée.

**- C'est bien, continue comme ça, bref, je passe te chercher pour sortir un peu, tu va me faire mourir et-**

**- Ah non Damon, ça ne pourra pas être possible, j'ai promis à Caroline et Bonnie qu'on se retrouverait au Grill pour discuter et étant donné qu'on a échangés nos corps ...**

**- Quoi ? Tu veux que je me retrouve avec Barbie et Sorcière Girl ? Je suis désolée mais ça ne va pas être possible, **répondit t'il en soupirant.

**- Damon, essaie d'agir comme je l'aurais fait ... S'il te plait ...**

Un soupir se fit entendre après un petit silence.

**- C'est d'accord, mais tu me devras quelque chose par la suite !**

**- Merci, je ne serais pas loin, **répondit Elena en ne faisant pas attention à la fin de sa phrase.

* * *

><p>- Donc, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir avec Tyler, le pauvre, j'ai envie de le protéger, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit seul, expliqua Caroline tout en sirotant son café.<p>

Bonnie écoutait attentivement le récit de son ami tout en jetant quelques coup d'œil à Elena ou plutôt Damon, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? Et puis je me sens comme attirée par lui, il y a Matt mais-

- Quoi ? Tu aime le chien galeux ? Manquait plus que ça...

La blonde s'indigna devant le comportement peu inhabituel de son amie.

- Quoi ? Elena, ça ne va pas de dire ça ? Je croirais entendre Damon ...

A l'entente de son prénom, celui-ci se tendit et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Heu, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'était une blague, une blague qui visiblement ne vous a pas fait rire, répliqua t'il en souriant.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil et poursuivi son discours quand elle se mît à fixer un point invisible.

- On peut savoir pourquoi Damon est en train de nous regarder d'un œil inquiet ?

Bonnie et le vrai Damon se retournèrent et observèrent Elena.

Assise sur un banc, elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Ha oui, répliqua Damon, il m'attend, on a un problème avec Stefan... Bref, à plus tard.

Damon quitta la table sous le regard interloquée du jeune vampire.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre Elena, et puis Stefan n'est pas censé être à New-York ?

* * *

><p>La voiture roulait maintenant depuis un quart d'heure et Damon conduisait en direction d'un endroit soi-disant « plus tranquille ».<p>

- Alors, je parie que la petite conversation que tu as eue avec les filles t'a plu ! Dit Elena en fixant la fenêtre du coté passager.

- Que tu es drôle ! J'étais dans mon élément vois tu, répondis l'ex vampire avec un ton plus qu'ironique.

La discussion s'arrêta là et tout deux semblaient plus que mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient pas mentionnés le fait qu'ils avaient chacun violé l'intimité de l'autre.

Après un trajet très silencieux, ils arrivèrent près d'une petite maison en bois, retiré de la ville, jonchée de plantations et de fleurs de tout genre. Elena observa la maison avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux, telle une enfant.

- C'est magnifique !

Damon sourit et sortit une clé rouge de sa poche pour ensuite ouvrir la porte. D'un geste de main, il invita Elena qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Je suis un vampire non ? Il faut que je sois invité à mois que-

- C'est ma maison, je l'ai acheté il y a 20 ans, bref, tu peux entrer.

Elena pénétra à l'intérieur du petit chalet et observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait aucune photo et très peu de bibelot.  
>Les murs étaient faits de bois, ainsi que le sol. Un canapé en chêne couverts d'une couverture en soie blanche et deux petits fauteuils remplissaient la pièce. Au fond se trouvait, une table en bois blanc et deux chaises. Il y avait aussi deux portes, sûrement la salle de bain et la chambre.<br>Bizarrement, l'endroit était accueillant outre le fait qu'il était emménagé par un vampire, qui de plus, était Damon.

- C'est vraiment très jolie, dit Elena en s'asseyant sur le canapé, je n'imaginais pas que tu avais de tel gouts.

- La vie réserve des surprises, dit-il en ne cachant pas son petit air hautain.

Elle sourit devant l'air que prenait Damon, car cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle devint plus sérieuse en se souvenant de la situation.

- Il faut trouver une solution, Stefan commence à se poser des questions, sur TON attitude et sur MON attitude.

- Je le sais bien, et même, tout le monde se pose des questions.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et attrapa une poche de sang frais et la tendit à Elena qui lui arracha des mains.

- Et puis, je commence en avoir marre d'être dans ton corps, rajouta t-il en soupirant.

Elena aspira goulument le nectar rouge et répliqua durement.

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être dans le corps d'un meurtrier ?

Celui-ci se retourna, étonnée par le comportement de la jeune fille.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as ? Je sais que quand on est vampire, nos émotions sont amplifiées, mais quand même...

- Tu dis que tu en as marre d'être dans mon corps, mais tu n'imagine pas le calvaire que je subis...

- Être obligée d'ignorer ton fiancé et de te comporter comme le grand frère salaud ? Ne boire que du sang en poche alors que des casses croutes ambulants se baladent en ville ? Être moi ? Tu n'imagine pas comme ça me manque, dit Damon en haussant la voix.

- En plus ça t'amuse ! Cela fait cinq jours que je reste cloîtrée dans ta chambre, que je ne sors quasiment pas, que je ne vois pas ma famille, mes amis...

- Que c'est malheureux ...

Elena commença à hausser le ton. Toute la souffrance qu'elle avait gardée pendant cinq jours menaçait de sortir.

- Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? **Parce que je me suis nourris de quelqu'un** ! s'écria t'elle en se levant brusquement.

- **Quoi ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?** S'écria Damon fou de rage.

**- Pourquoi, je pensais que tu l'aurais remarqué, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit !**

**- Je ne suis pas devin Elena !**

- Ce n'est pas grave, je lui aie fait tout oublier, **absolument TOUT ! **

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'y crois pas, chuchota t-il se mettant la main sur le visage.

- **Quoi ? Tout est de ta faute Damon ! Si tu n'aurais pas touché cette fichue pierre on ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation,** hurla t-elle.

Damon se leva et se mît face à la jeune fille, qui était en réalité son propre corps.

- Tu crois que je le savais ? Tu crois que je voulais que ça se passe comme ça ? Dit-il en serrant les points.

**- Même si tu le savais, ça ne changerait rien à la situation, tout est de ta faute, et tout a toujours étais de faute. Je te hais Damon, je te hais et je me hais de me retrouver dans ton corps. J'espère qu-**

Elle pût terminer sa phrase quand elle sentit des lèvres s'écraser les siennes. Surprise elle ne bougea pas et resta figée. Quelque chose se produisit.

Un flash.

Elena ne voyait plus son propre visage qui l'embrassait mais bien celui de Damon.

Puis tout redevint comme avant.

Elena dans le corps de Damon. Damon dans le corps d'Elena.

En réalité, le baiser fut très rapide et Damon ne c'était aperçue de rien.

- C'était pour que tu te taises et que tu ne dises pas des choses que tu regretterais par la suite.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la maison et claqua la porte de toutes ses forces, même si elles c'étaient considérablement réduite. Elena n'avait pas bougée.

C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté, et pourtant...  
>Elle s'écroula et sombra dans le noir le plus totale.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh la la, mais que va t'il se passer ?<strong> xD

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un rapprochement Delena, vous serez pourquoi et comment Elena c'est nourrie d'une personne et ne vous inquiètez pas, l'échange de corps n'est pas encore terminé ! ;D**

**_PS : Je tenais à faire ma petite pub, je fais des vidéos sur Vampire Diaries (Plus essentiellement dur Damon/Elena), donc si vous êtes intéressés, vous pouvez faire un tour sur ma Chaine YouTube ! Merci d'avance ! 8)_**

.com/user/Risaa66


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes ! :D**

**Je m'excuse du retard (encore une fois), mais je n'avais pas trop l'inspiration en ce moment, mais elle de retour ! :P**

**Chapitre Purement Delena, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ne faites pas attention aux fautes, j'étais fatiguée quand je l'ai écrit et même quand je l'ai corrigée ! xD**

**Je tiens à remercier mes Reviewvers anonymes, comme Nana-Anais qui suit ma fiction ! Merci à vous ! :D**

**Bonne Lecture ! :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amusement<strong>

" - Je ne suis pas un Héros Elena, je ne fais pas le bien, ce n'est pas ... En moi.

- Peut être que si ..!

Un autre souvenir.  
>Elena observa la scène plus attentivement. Damon se trouvait devant son perron et semblait lui parler, mais elle ne souvenait pas d'avoir discuté de cela avec le vampire.<p>

- Non, c'est réservé à mon frère, à toi, Bonnie, même si elle a toutes les raisons de me détester, elle à quand même aider Stefan à me sauver, dit le vampire d'une voix étonnement douce.

- Pourquoi est tu si surpris ? répondit son double.

- Parce qu'elle l'a fait pour toi. Ce qui veut dire, que quelques part, tu as décidé que je valais le coup d'être sauver, et je voulais...te remercier...pour ça... Souffla-t-il.

- Y'a pas de quoi...

Elena se demandait si elle n'avait pas perdue la mémoire car ce moment passé avec Damon, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Et pourtant, il venait de s'exposer à nu devant elle, difficile de l'oublier.  
>Le vampire déposa un doux baiser sur la joue « prétendue » Elena. Il l'observa, guettant sa réaction, mais elle semblait troublée, et c'est hésitant, qu'il approcha ses lèvres des siennes avant de l'embrasser chastement. Le baiser devint plus langoureux, plus passionné, quand, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Jenna plus qu'étonnée.<p>

- Il est tard, tu devrais probablement rentrée, dit-elle d'un ton sec tout en jetant un regard noir à Damon.

Katherine ! Voilà pourquoi elle ne souvenait pas de cela. C'était le jour ou Katherine s'était fait passée pour elle. Quel garce de s'être joué de Damon de cette façon.

La pièce changea.

Cette fois ci, la scène se passait dans le salon du manoir des Salvatore. Elena tourna la tête sur le coté et rougit violemment en voyant ce qui de passait sous ses yeux. Damon embrassait Katherine avec passion, fougue et surtout avec un amour que l'on pouvait voir à des kilomètres.

- Attends...une petite pause...juste une petite pause, haleta t-il bruyamment contre la joue de la vampiresse.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le repoussa, loin d'elle.

- J'ai une question, réponds y, et puis on recommencera les feux d'artifices. Si tu me réponds correctement, j'oublierais tout. J'oublierais ces cents quarante cinq ans où tu m'as manquée. J'oublierais combien je t'ai aimée, j'oublierais tout et on pourra tout recommencer. C'est un moment décisif alors on a le temps, c'est la beauté de l'éternité mais j'ai besoin de savoir, rien qu'une fois... Dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe.  
>- Arrête, répliqua t'elle en fermant les yeux. Je connais déjà ta question... Et sa réponse.<br>Damon l'observait avec une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux.  
>- La vérité est que ... Je ne t'ai jamais aimée... Ça toujours été Stefan, souffla t'elle lentement avant de dégager de l'étreinte de Damon et de se diriger vers la sortie.<br>Le vampire resta immobile, le regard brisé, et son cœur mort, blessée plus que jamais.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV ELENA<span>**

Je me réveilla en sueur.  
>Pourquoi voyais je les souvenirs plus récents de Damon et en particulier, celui-ci ?<br>Je ne m'attardai pas sur la question, mais tôt ou tard, je devrais en parler à Damon.  
>Je me relevai avec difficulté, avec un léger maux de tête en guise réveil. Je m'étais évanouis dans la demeure du vampire et avait passée un bon moment allongée sur le plancher car le soleil venait à peine de se levé.<p>

- Damon, tu es la ?

Aucune réponse.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée pour quitter cet endroit. Arrivée dehors, quand quelqu'un allongé au loin m'interpella.

- Hé vous, vous allez bien ? M'écriai-je tout en courant vers la personne.

Je le retournai doucement, pour voir son état et, à ce moment là, je me figeai.

Damon.

Damon était à terre et je pouvais le voir ! Ce qui signifiait que ...  
>Je baissai la tête et vis que je me trouvais à nouveau dans mon corps. Mes longs cheveux bruns caressaient mon visage et je pouvais sentir les battements de mon cœur dans ma poitrine.<br>Folle de joie, je secouai le vampire pour le réveiller.

- Damon, réveille toi, nous avons récupérer nos corps. Damon !

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il m'observa curieusement et un grand sourire vint de former au coin de son visage. Il parcourra ses doigts le long de son visage, de son corps et se releva brusquement.

- Enfin, il était temps ! Mais je me demande pourquoi je me suis évanoui d'un coup, hier soir...

-Toi aussi ? Répliquai-je.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'installa sur un petit banc en pierre située à coté de la maison. Je me mis à ses cotés, guettant sa réaction, concernant hier soir.

Il ne fit aucune remarque alors je décidai de me lancer :

- Écoute, hier je n'aurais pas dus te parler de cette façon, j'étais énervée ... Et puis ... Ce que j'ai fait ...

- J'ai l'habitude.

Il sourit.

- Je suis désolée Damon ... Dit-je en évitant son regard.

Il ne répondit pas et se retourna. Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha de nous.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, je me suis perdue en faisant de la randonnée et je ne retrouve plus mon chemin. Pourriez vous me dire ou se trouve la ville la plus proche ?

Celui-ci s'adressait à Damon alors qu'il avait prononcé le mot " Mademoiselle ". Surprise, je n'y fis pas attention et lui désigna Mystic Falls comme étant la ville la plus proche.

- Merci bien, jeune homme.

- Excusez moi, mais je suis une fille, répliquai je plus qu'agacée.

L'homme observa Damon puis reposa ses yeux sur mon corps.

- Un femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus ? Et bien, si vous le dites...

Il ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea vers la ville tout en nous lançant de drôles de regard.  
>Je n'étais pas folle quand même, nous avions récupérez nos corps. Je pouvais voir Damon et lui de même mais quelque chose clochait.<p>

- Je ne comprends plus rien, souffla l'ainé des Salvatore pour lui-même.

- J'appelle Bonnie immédiatement !

Je sortis mon téléphone portable et composa le numéro de ma meilleure amie.

_- Allo ?_ fit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
><em>- Oui c'est moi !<br>- Damon ? Pourquoi tu m'appelle si tôt ? S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton colérique.  
>- Je suis désolée de t'appeler si tôt mais on a un problème, moi et <strong>DAMON<strong>, dit j'en accentuant bien_ le prénom de celui-ci.  
><em>- Oh excuse-moi Elena, j'avais complètement oublié. Que se passe-t-il ?<br>- Et bien, nous avons retrouvés nos corps, je peux me voir, et voir Damon, mais comme tu peux l'entendre, toi tu n'entends pas ma « vrai » voix. Je ne comprends plus rien... Et puis un homme m'a dit que j'étais un homme, conclusion, il m'a dans le corps de Damon et inversement._  
>Des bruits se firent entendre, sûrement des livres que sortaient Bonnie.<p>

Elle soupira et commença :  
><em>- Hé bien, j'ai bien peur que le sort ne soit pas tout à fait rompue. Je t'explique avant que tu ne m'assailles de questions.<br>« J'ai fait des recherches pendant un petit moment et je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose, mais j'ai quand même trouvé quelque chose. Quelque fois, les sorts peuvent être à demi rompus, c'est à dire, qu'il est presque résolu mais qu'il manque quelque chose pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. En conclusion, vous avez récupérés vos véritables corps mais, si j'ai bien compris, les gens ne le voient pas comme ça. Vos images sont inversées, c'est une illusion qui doit être rompue. Comment ? Je n'en ai aucunes idées..._  
>J'avalai le flot d'information que Bonnie venait de me donner et soupira.<br>_- D'accord, bon, merci quand même Bonnie.  
>- Je suis désolée Elena, mais au moins, tu es dans ton corps, c'est une bonne chose pour toi.<em>

J'acquiesçai et lui dit un "au revoir" rapide avant de raccrocher. Je me tournai vers Damon qui affichait un sourire narquois.

- Et bien, on n'est pas sortis du pétrin !

* * *

><p><strong>POV EXTERNE<strong>

Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille et le vampire se trouvait assit, dans le même canapé et semblait échangés des hypothèses.  
>Elena bascula sa tête en arrière et soupira de lassitude.<p>

- J'en ai marre, j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, sans ce problème d'échange de corps...

- ...plage. Souffla le vampire.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Il fit son sourire sont lui seul avait le secret.

- Je disais qu'il y avait une plage juste derrière la maison, elle n'est pas fréquenté, donc, un problème en moins pour nous ! Ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ?

- Sérieusement Damon ? Tu rigole j'espère ?

Il se mît face à Elena et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je vois que tu sature, alors je propose de te détendre. Tu ne te souviens pas de notre virée à Atlanta ?** "Temps mort, tu oublis tes soucis quotidiens."** Ça ne te dirait pas de recommencer ? Aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée.

Elena détourna le regard, gênée de leur proximité.  
>Il est vrai qu'elle avait adoré passer ce moment avec Damon, elle ne pensait plus à ses soucis quotidiens, mais là, ce n'était pas la même chose.<p>

- Je ne sais pas Damon, répondit elle en ramenant son regard sur le brun, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée ...

- Une journée Elena ! Une seule journée et je cuisine pour toi ce soir, lança t'il avec un sourire ravageur.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et réfléchit quelques secondes.  
>Après tout, ce n'était peut être pas si une mauvaise idée, et puis, si elle pouvait revoir le Damon qu'elle appréciait réellement, ça en valait le détour.<p>

- C'est d'accord, mais je n'ai pas de maillots, et encore moins de serviettes et tout ce qui va avec...

Elle se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, gênée du regard que posait le vampire sur elle. Il se leva avec grâce et ouvrit une porte qui menait dans un petit dressing.

- J'ai toujours tout ce qu'il faut ma chère Elena, tu devrais le savoir.

* * *

><p>Après avoir traversé un petit sentier bordé d'arbres, ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique plage. Il y avait un léger vent qui faisait voletait les cheveux d'Elena et une odeur salé qui la faisait frémir de plaisir.<br>La plage... Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle n'y était pas retournée, elle et Jeremy ainsi que ses parents. Elle se souvint qu'ils les emmenaient sur une magnifique plage et qu'elle s'amuser à discuter de tout et de rien avec sa mère. Cela lui manquait terriblement.

- C'est magnifique Damon !

Il sourit et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible aux oreilles d'un être humain.  
>Elle observa le vampire de haut en bas. Il portait un T-shirt blanc, ce qui était plus que rare, et un short de plage noir, ainsi que des Rays-Ban flambant neuves sur le bout de son nez. Quand à elle, une robe blanche, bordés de petits motifs bleus clairs la couvrait ainsi un bikini noir qu'elle avait trouvée dans le dressing de Damon. Heureusement, le maillot de bain était assez classique.<br>Ils s'installèrent près d'un petit arbre ou les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les feuilles.

- Tu ne va pas te baigner ? Dit Damon d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Pas pour l'instant, l'eau doit être froide, et puis je-

Elle ne pût terminer sa phrase quand elle sentit deux bras qui la soulevèrent et qui l'emmenaient vers l'eau.

- Damon, NON, NON ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant. **NE FAIS PAS CAAAAA !**

Il se jeta à l'eau tout en portant Elena dans ses bras. Celle ci remonta à la surface et avala une grande bouffée d'air.

- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Elle est gelée Damon ! Et en plus ça te fait rire !

Celui-ci riait aux éclats en voyant le visage ahuris d'Elena. Elle lui mît un petit coup sur l'épaule et ne put rire qu'avec lui. Il était rare de voir le vampire rire, et rire sincèrement, jamais elle ne l'avait vue auparavant comme ça auparavant.  
>Il tendit sa main vers Elena qui l'attrapa sans aucune hésitation et se dirigea vers le sable chaud.<p>

- C'est malin, je suis trempée par ta faute, lança t'elle en faisant la moue.

- Ah la la, quel malchance, n'est ce pas ?

Elle lui tira la langue et celui-ci lui fit son fameux sourire en coin. La jeune fille l'observait et semblait plus qu'heureuse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit autant. Et à ce moment là, elle écarquilla les yeux.  
>Damon retira son haut, dévoilant une musculature parfaite, perlant de gouttes d'eau. Même si elle l'avait déjà vue torse nu, elle ne put que détourner le regard tout en évitant de rougir. Bien sur, ça n'avait pas échappé au regard de celui-ci qui lui fit un clin d'œil.<p>

- Je te fais de l'effet Gilbert ? Pas croyable !

- Tais-toi idiot ! Lança-t-elle en le poussant.

À son tour, elle enleva sa robe qui était trempée, dévoilant son corps affublée du fameux bikini noir.  
>Voyant le regard du vampire emplie de luxure, elle répliqua :<p>

- Alors, je te fais de l'effet Salvatore ?

- Oh ça oui, dit il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- T'est vraiment bête quand tu veux toi, ria t'elle.

Ce sort les rapprochait petit à petit, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Et pourtant, malgré leur dispute d'hier, ils se parlaient comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme de véritables amis.  
>Damon ouvrit le sac et en sortit une crème solaire qu'il s'étala sur les bras sous le regard d'Elena.<p>

- Vous, les vampires, vous bronzez ? Dit-elle en le dévisageant comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

- Et oui, cette petite bague à ses avantages, elle me protège des rayons du soleil mais pas que ça.

- Tu n'a qu'à l'enlever si tu veux bronzer rapidement, répondit du tac au tac la jeune fille.

- Oh Mademoiselle Gilbert à de l'humour ? Je ne le savais pas, lança t'il en imitant un air offusqué. Tu m'en mets dans le dos ?

Elena soupira et accepta sans ronchonner. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et Elena lui étala rapidement la crème en évitant de lui caressait ou de lui masser la peau. Après qu'elle eut terminé, elle se saisit du flacon et s'en étala sur le corps. Damon se releva et l'observa d'un air incrédule avant de lui lancer :

- Merci mais si tu ne voulais pas le faire, il fallait me le dire tu sais.

- Hein ? Non, non ne c'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça, répliqua t'elle doucement.

Elena savait que les vampires ne pouvaient pas bronzer, c'était un prétexte de Damon, elle le savait très bien.

- Allez, allonge toi, je vais t'en mettre moi aussi !

- Non, ça ira, vraiment, merci quand même !

- Allez Elena, ne fait pas ta pudique. Tu préfère cramer et t'en tirer avec des coups de soleil ? Je te promets, qu'en même temps, tu auras droit à un massage _" Made in Damon_ _"_. Ça vaut le coup, non ? Insista-t-il en faisant ses mimiques habituelles.

Elena soupira, comme à son habitude et ne pût qu'accepter devant son air implorant. Et puis, qu'est ce qui arriverait de grave ? Ce n'est pas un simple massage qui la rendra infidèle. Elle et Damon était amis, rien de plus.

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et le vampire se mît à ses cotés. Elle sentit ses mains sur sa peau nue et ne pût que frémir à son contact. Celui-ci lui étala la crème tout en la massant, et c'était un massage plus que fabuleux. Il la massa tout en faisant de petits cercles sur ses épaules et descendit sur ses cuisses avec sensualité. Bien sur, il évita tout les endroits de son corps où Elena serait susceptible de se lever et de lui mettre une gifle.

- Depuis quand ... As tu appris à ... Masser les gens comme ça ? Chuchota Elena d'une voix endormie.

- C'est un secret ! Allez, j'ai terminé, ajouta le vampire tout en tapotant la courbe la plus imposante du corps d'Elena.

Celle ci se releva immédiatement, lançant un regard indignée au vampire. Il s'allongea sur sa serviette et observa le ciel bleu sans nuage, et la Gilbert fit de même.  
>- Alors, pourquoi as tu mordue cette personne pendant que tu te trouvais dans mon corps ?<br>Damon se tourna du coté d'Elena, qui, elle aussi fit de même.  
>Leurs corps et leurs visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille baissa les yeux tristement ce qui alerta le vampire. Il déposa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa d'un geste tendre, ce qui la fit rougir, et pourtant, elle ne se dégagea pas, bien au contraire.<p>

-Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je comprendrais, souffla le jeune homme en voyant le regard de celle-ci.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment avec mes histoires. Ce soir, je te dirais tout.

Il sourit.

-Ce soir alors.

* * *

><p><strong>En fait, le Flash-Back sera dans le prochain chapitre, je l'ai coupée car ça faisait trop long pour un seul chapitre !<strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez des nouvelles de Stefan, un autre gros rapprochement Delena, et des souvenirs ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comme d'habitude ! :P**

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour le paquet de Review que vous m'avez laissez, Tout vos avis et tout ça, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Donc je vais essayer de répondre à vos Reviews, même si je le fait rarement, faute de temps ! :(**

**Lucie96 :Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Ah ah, c'est vrai, mais mes chapitres sont particulièrement court comparés à d'autres fics ! xD  
><strong>

**Nana Anais : Merci ! :D Je pense que tu va être servie dans le rapprochement Delena avec ce chapitre ! :P Ainsi que le Flash-Backs qui apporte les réponses à tes questions ! :D**

**Alissa21 : Merci et contente que ça te plaise ! :3**

**CHRIS'S BIGGEST FAN : Merci à toi, j'espère que 'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour ce chapitre ! :P**

**02melanienie : Merci, contente que ça t'ai plut et que l'idée de sortir à la plage et tout ça, n'est pas parut trop bizarre ! xD Oui, c'est vrai car si ils s'auto-embrasseraient, ça serait pas terrible ! :P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ^^**

**Alex Et Faustine : Oh Merciii, contente que ça vous plaisent les filles, mais ma fic n'est pas terminé ! x)**

**Huddy-and-Elena : Oh Merci, merci, ! :D C'est super gentille de ta part ! :3 Voici la suite ! ;)**

**miistii : C'est pas grave va ! :P Merci ! :D  
><strong>

**Alors voila, voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car j'ai pris beucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! :P**

**Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Les peines du cœur<strong>

POV ELENA

A la nuit tombée, nous avions quittés la plage pour finalement, retournés en direction de la petite maison en bois, comme j'aimais l'appelé.  
>Et me voilà, me retrouvant à table, avec un Damon aux fourneaux, j'avais proposée mon aide mais celui-ci avait refusé et me répéter en vain que : <strong>" Aujourd'hui c'était ma journée."<br>**J'avais l'impression que notre relation évoluait de jour en jour, que nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre indubitablement. Il me montrait une facette de lui que je ne lui connaissais pas et cela me plaisait, il était différent de ce Damon arrogant, manipulateur et cruel, tout ceci n'est qu'une façade pour enfouir son humanité au plus profond de lui même, je le savais plus que quiconque.

- Pour toi, ma chère Elena, ce sera un plat de lasagne fait maison, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Je souris devant son air enfantin. Il apporta le plat qui venait à peine de sortir du four et l'odeur qui en émanait me mît l'eau à la bouche. Il me servit une part assez importante et fit de même pour lui.

- Ça à l'air délicieux Damon, dit-je en admirant le met qui de trouvait devant moi.  
>Il sourit et se mit face à moi.<p>

- Un peu de vin ? me proposa t'il, c'est un grand crue de 1910.

Je lui tendis mon verre avec impatience et trempa mes lèvres dans le liquide carmin qui se déversa dans ma gorge et qui me fit le plus grand bien. Il imita mon geste et je décidai d'entamer le plat de lasagnes et qui, à ma plus grande surprise, était exquis.

- Alors ? Je sais que c'est délicieux, mais je veux l'entendre de ta propre bouche, ajouta t'il avec un sourire coin.

- C'est ... Délicieux. Comment as tu appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

- Tout comme le massage, c'est un secret que je te révélerais plus tard, répondit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je ne pus que rougir face à l'intensité de son regard bleu électrique.  
>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela fait maintenant au moins deux jours que je n'arrive pas à soutenir mon regard au sien sans m'empêcher de rougir comme une idiote, cela me dérange ... Un peu...<p>

Après trois verres de vins rouge engloutit et un plat terminé, nous avions décidés de nous installer sur le petit canapé en cuir. Bien sur, je voulais regarder un film, mais la bibliothèque de film du vampire n'était pas très riche, donc en l'occurrence, la séance cinéma ne pouvait pas avoir lieu.  
>Le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce et la tension était palpable, aucun mot, juste ma respiration lente et régulière et je détestais ça alors je m'approchai de lui pour briser cette ambiance gênante.<p>

- Je vais tout te raconter, Damon, soufflai je près de son oreille.

Il se retourna et me fit face avant de prendre ma main tendrement.

- Je t'écoute.

**FLASHBACKS**

La pension des Salvatore était plonger dans le noir plus totale, les ténèbres l'entouraient et la lune culminait haut dans le ciel.  
>Tout portait à croire que tout le monde dormait, et pourtant, une seule personne était éveillée et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.<p>

Elena Gilbert.

Coincée dans le corps de Damon Salvatore, elle semblait perdue par tout ses sens hyper développés qui la perturbait plus que tout, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle s'était assise dehors, dans le jardin de la pension éclairait par une faible lampe. Stefan n'était pas là et le véritable Damon était chez elle.  
>Elle soupira et savoura le vent frais qui lui caressait doucement le visage.<br>Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer quand une odeur la fit se figée sur place, une odeur qu'elle aurait reconnut par dessus tout.

Une odeur de sang, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui-ci était frais.

Elle s'approcha de la source et aperçue une jeune fille qui devait être âgée de vingt ans, blonde, les cheveux plutôt longs, avec un petit air à la Caroline Forbes.  
>Elle l'observa plus attentivement et soudain, des veines vinrent se former sous ses yeux.<br>Une entaille sur la joue de la jeune femme perlait abondamment.  
>Elena s'approcha lentement d'elle et dit dans un souffle.<p>

"- Que faites vous ici ?

La femme se retourna faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Moi ? Ah ... Je rentre de soirée et... Je... Ça doit être l'alcool, car je me suis perdue et ... Mais ... Ma tête... Je me suis battue puis plus rien ...

Elle se mît à rire bêtement et Elena s'approcha comme hypnotisé par la blessure qui coulait abondamment.

- Vous êtes blessée ...

Elle approcha ses longs doigts fuselés et attrapa une goutte de sang, près de l'entaille.  
>Elle porta son doigt à ses lèvres et ses crocs s'allongèrent automatiquement au contact du liquide carmin.<p>

- Votre visage, il est ... Bizarre ... Que ..

La jeune femme blonde ne pût terminer sa phrase quand elle sentit deux crocs pointus qui vinrent s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, avec véracité.  
>Elle hurla de douleur mais Elena n'entendait pas, elle n'entendait plus mise à part le bruit du sang qui envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps.<p>

- Pitié... Fit-elle d'une voix faible.

Et là, Elena se figea et relâcha le pauvre corps à moitié inerte de l'humaine.  
>La bouche en sang, la jeune femme se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire ... Et cela lui fit peur, elle avait perdue le contrôle de son corps.<br>Avec une rapidité vampirique, elle se mordit le poignet et fit boire à la victime le sang de Damon qui allait la remettre sur pieds.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et Elena ne tarda pas, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.<p>

- Vous allez oublier tout ce qui c'est passer ce soir, et faire comme si vous vous étiez faite agresser. Et maintenant, partez loin d'ici, MAINTENANT ! Dit Elena en essayant de l'hypnotiser.

La femme s'exécuta et disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit.  
>Elena s'effondra, ne pouvant contenir ses larmes qu'elles retenaient depuis plusieurs jours.<p>

**FIN FLASHBACKS**

- Et je me sens coupable, tellement coupable que ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Je m'excuse pour tous ce que j'ai pus te dire jusqu'à maintenant, mais ... Je ... Suis ... Désolée, sanglotais-je.

Les larmes coulaient à flot et je n'arrivais pas à les arrêter, c'était plus fort que moi. C'était comme si toute la peine du monde se déversaient dans mes larmes.  
>Alerté par cet afflux de larmes, les bras de Damon vinrent m'encercler et mes pleurs s'accentuèrent un peu plus quand ma tête vint se poser sur son torse.<br>Il caressa mon dos avec douceur et me souffla à l'oreille, inquiet par mon comportement inhabituel.

- Elena, calme toi s'il te plait, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, ne te rends pas malade pour ça, je t'ai connue beaucoup plus forte que ça ... Elena, non ...

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre son torse et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux et entendre ses mots rassurants.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes, je me calmai, mais je ne me détachai pas pour autant de l'étreinte rassurante du vampire. Je sentis une main sous mes cuisses et un<br>bras autour de moi.  
>Quelques secondes, je me retrouvais sur un lit moelleux et doux.<p>

- Tu devrais te reposer Elena, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
>Automatiquement, je lui attrapai le bras et soufflais je doucement.<p>

- Reste près de moi... S'il te plait ...

Il sourit et vint s'installer à mes cotés, alors je me glissai dans ses bras et c'est avec une immense peine au cœur que je m'endormis.

POV EXTERNE

_- Je t'aime... Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi.  
>Je ne te mérite pas, mais mon frère si.<em>

_Et c'est avec une immense douceur qu'il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille qui semblait pétrifié et ... Émue ?_

_- Mon dieu, j'aimerais que tu n'ai jamais à oublier cela ... Mais tu le dois._

_Une larme, une fenêtre ouverte et Elena qui touchait son collier, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.  
><em>  
>C'est en sueur que se réveilla la jeune Elena Gilbert. Elle se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de Damon qui semblait dormir profondément. Il n'était qu'une heure du matin et pourtant ...<br>Ce souvenir là était ... Elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
>Ainsi donc, Damon l'aimait et pour ne pas lui faire de mal, ainsi qu'à Stefan, il avait préférer lui faire tout oublier.<br>Elena n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et cela l'avait touchée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.  
>La jeune fille observa la pièce et son regard vont se poser sur Damon, les cheveux ébouriffés et un air paisible qui se dessinait sur son visage. Son cœur se fendit en deux mais elle resta quelques secondes à l'observer quand il ouvrit les yeux avec un petit sourire.<p>

- Si tu continue à me fixer de cette manière, je vais finir par rougir, dit-il en se relevant.

Elle aurait dût s'en douter, il ne dormait pas, un vampire ne dormait jamais complètement, alors elle baissa le regard et se mît à fixer un pont invisible essayant de ne pas repenser à ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
>Elle voulait lui parler de tout ça, mais c'était impossible... Pas maintenant.<p>

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Damon d'une voix rassurante.

- C'est vrai ? Répondit-elle en Plantant ses prunelles chocolat dans les siennes.

Étonnée par sa question, le vampire inclina la tête, signe de son incompréhension.

- Ce que tu m'as dit, après ... Après ... Et puis le collier ... Et, bégaya t'elle, mélangeant tout ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia princesse, ajouta t'il en se rapprochant du visage de la jeune Gilbert. Tu es malade ? Ça doit être le vin qui te fait cet effet la...

Leurs visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Damon ne fit pas attention à cette proximité tandis qu'Elena ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Elena ? Tu m'entends ?

Celle-ci observait ses lèvres comme hypnotisé, comme si ceci était le fruit défendue, inaccessible.  
>Il y avait Stefan, elle le savait mais là n'étais pas la question.<br>Et c'est lentement qu'elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, en les frôlant rapidement. Leurs souffles se devinrent plus heurtés mais aucun des deux ne franchirent le pas en premier.  
>Alors c'est avec une immense douceur qu'elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un chaste.<br>_Ses lèvres avait un goût fruité c'était bien le fruit défendue_, pensa t'elle.  
>Elle observa Damon qui semblait perdu.<br>Elle en voulait plus, bien plus. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Stefan, un nouveau sentiment c'était installé en elle, et ce sentiment là, n'avait pas de nom.

- Damon... Dis quelque chose, chuchota t'elle gênée par son geste.

Le vampire ne répondit pas, et au lieu de cela, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec impatience et avidité, ce qui surprit la jeune femme et pourtant elle y répondit, timidement au début, puis avec plus de passion, comme si elle n'était jamais rassasiée de ses baisers. Ses longs doigts de femme fourrageaient les cheveux ébène du Salvatore tandis que celui-ci lui embrassait son cou, ce qui l'a faisait frémir de plaisir.  
>Il continua ses caresses de ses mains expertes avant de la faire basculer sur le dos et de se mettre au dessus d'elle, en position du mâle dominant. Leurs souffles se mêlaient avec une odeur de vin fruité.<p>

- Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? demanda t'il d'une voix feutrée.

POV STEFAN

New-York.  
>Une ville que j'appréciais beaucoup pour son architecture, sa vitalité et puis une bonne partie de mes amis se trouvait ici.<br>Il était à peine deux heures du matin et je me baladais, seul, en repensant à tous les événements passés qui m'avait emmené ici.  
>Mon ami.<br>Damon et Elena.  
>Quelque chose n'allait pas entre ces deux là, je ne comprenais pas et cela me perturbait. Alors j'avais prétexté que je devais partir voir un ami car celui-ci avait des informations importantes concernant les originaux, ce qui était en partit vrai.<br>J'avais besoin de changer d'air, de respirer et de mettre les choses aux clairs dans ma tête.  
>Et me voilà maintenant, me baladant dans les rues de New-York, en pleine nuit noire.<br>Une jeune femme passa à toute vitesse à mes cotés et me bouscula violemment.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix clair.

Je me figeai d'horreur.  
>Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle était pourtant bel et bien ...<p>

- Stefan ? Demanda t'elle les larmes aux yeux,

Son odeur, sa voix, ses longs cheveux roux, son visage enfantin. Cela ne me trompait pas, c'était bien elle, en chair et en os.

- Calie ? Murmurais-je faiblement.

* * *

><p><strong>OUUH, je laisse du suspens là, hein<strong> **? xD A votre avis, est ce que Damon et Elena vont aller plus loin ?**

**Est quel sera la réaction de Stefan ? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! :D**

Notes : Alors si vous avez lue le Journal de Stefan, le tome 2, vous savez qui est Calie !

Pour ce qui ne la connaissent pas, Calie était l'ancienne petite amie de Stefan, qu'il a rencontrés peu de temps après sa transition en nouvelle Orléans. Il est en tombé amoureux et elle aussi, sauf qu'elle est morte tué par quelqu'un ! (Je ne vous dis pas qui ! ;D)


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes ! Alors je suis vraiment désoooooooooolée de cet énorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrme retard ! .**

**Vous pouvez m'envoyez des tomates ! :¨P Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai été vachement occupée ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et tout ça ! Mais voici u petit Chapitre que je vous ai conconcter, je l'avoue, c'est un peu un chapitre cucul la praline, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D**

**Et TVD est de retour (déjà épisode 4 que j'ai moyennement appréciée d'ailleurs, le Delena n'avance pas du tout et certaines choses, bref ...)**

**Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damnés.<strong>_

_POV EXTERNE_

Dévisageant la jeune femme aux boucles rousses et au visage d'ange, Stefan n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
>Callie, son premier amour, la femme qu'il avait aimé après sa transformation, celle qui l'avait aidée et la femme que Damon avait tuée.<br>Celle-ci versait un torrent de larmes et se jeta dans les bras du Salvatore, qui lui, resta immobile.

- Stefan, Stefan, si tu savais combien de temps je te cherche, et là, je te trouve ici, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ... Je suis heureuse, dit elle en sanglotant bruyamment et en resserrant son étreinte autour de son cou.

Stefan passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouie son visage dans ses cheveux, l'émotion surement, se dit-il, en son for intérieur.  
>Même si il ne voulait se l'avouer, son parfum lui avait terriblement manqué et pouvoir respirer son odeur lui faisait le plus grand bien.<p>

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA<em>

- Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ?

Sa phrase résonna dans ma tête en vain, le mal était fait, mais à moitié si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Damon m'observait de ses grands bleus et me caressa le bras paresseusement, ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir. Sa bouche s'approcha de mes lèvres, prête à les dérober et je ne pus que me tendre vers lui pour lui quémander un baiser.

- Ça veut dire oui ? Me demanda t-il, sa joue collée contre la mienne.

Je me figeai et le repoussa doucement en posant mes doigts sur son torse, la où son cœur se trouvait si il battait encore. Ma raison me criait qu'il y avait Stefan et mon cœur était en totale contradiction avec celle-ci.

- Ecoute Damon, je...je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment même, tu comprends, je...Stefan et puis le sort et ...

Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres et me sourit avec un amour débordant.

- Je comprends, mais on était bien partis mon cœur, répliqua t'il d'un air taquin.

Je souris à mon tour.

- Merci Damon.

Il s'éloigna de moi en me volant un baiser au passage.

- Bonne nuit Amour !

* * *

><p><em>POV STEFAN<em>

-Et comme ça, tu es devenue un vampire ? Dis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon café.

Calie hocha la tête et fit de même. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle avait fait tout ça ...pour moi, et pour moi seul ?  
>Cette histoire était à coupée le souffle.<br>En vérité, lorsque que Damon l'avait tuée, il c'était trompé, et moi aussi.  
>Callie avait prit contact avec une sorcière qui lui avait prédit une mort prochaine, à cause d'une créature de ténèbres, donc des vampires. La sorcière avait créé comme une espèce de clone, pendant que la vraie Callie était en sécurité, quelque part. Quand Damon tua le clone, Callie avait préférer disparaitre et ne donner aucune nouvelle, voulant se faire passer pour morte, sauf qu'elle voulait devenir un être immortel, et pour cela, elle a trouvée un vampire, prénommé Kurt, qui l'a transformé par bonté. Elle m'a cherché en vain, mais ne m'a jamais trouver, jusqu'à maintenant...<p>

- Stefan, dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur les miens, tu sais, on pourrait ... Tout recommencer... Comme avant ... Je ne blâme pas Damon pour ce qu'il a fait ça, au contraire, je lui donne mon pardon.  
>Je t'ai cherchée pendant tellement longtemps, et te voilà, sous mes yeux, en chair et en os.<p>

Je me figeai et sourit en voyant ses joues s'empourprées.

- Callie, tu sais, beaucoup de temps c'est écoulé depuis ta " soi-disante mort."  
>J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre et pourtant, tu es là devant moi, en chair et en os.<p>

Elle me regardait avec ce même sourire qu'en 1893 et je ne pus que détourner mon regard.

- Mais tu dois savoir, qu'actuellement, j'ai une copine, une fille pour laquelle je n'hésiterais pas à me sacrifier... Je suis désolée...

La jeune femme me fixait de ses yeux brillants et essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes et cela me fendait le cœur.

- Je comprends Stefan, je-

- Mais, je voudrais te demander quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.

* * *

><p><em>POV DAMON<em>

Après avoir passé une terrible nuit dans le canapé en cuir, je m'étais levé de bonne heure pour pouvoir sentir la rosée du matin en me délectant d'une appétissante poche de sang. Eh non, pas de jeunes filles, pas de sang à 38°C, malheureusement, mais étant donné les circonstances, il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer.  
>Le soleil n'était pas tout à fait lever, et une petite brise me caressait le visage, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup. Ce n'est pas que je sois devenue sentimental comme Stefan, mais tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.<br>Ressentait-elle quelque chose pour moi ? Arriverais-je à cacher encore un peu mes sentiments ?  
>Et puis, au fond de moi, je me sentais coupable, coupable de profiter de ce sort pour me rapprocher d'elle, coupable de faire tout ça dans le dos de Stefan.<p>

- Damon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix carillonna dans le jardin, avec un petit écho agréable qui me fit sourire.

- Petit déjeuner, tu veux gouter ? Répondis-je en lui tendant ma poche de sang.

Elle sourit et vint s'installer à mes cotés.

- T'es bête !

Je l'observai ou plutôt l'admirai. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient en dégageant un doux parfum de miel et de chocolat. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise, plus exactement, une de mes chemises, et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir froid. Elle me fit face et me dévisagea de ses yeux chocolat.

- Il n'y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une once d'inquiétude.

- Non, non, je me disais que ... Tu étais vraiment magnifique ... Dis-je en regardant au loin.

- Mer...merci...

Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur, et ils semblaient s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.  
>Je posai mes yeux sur son visage et déposa mes doigts dans sa chevelure. Elle ne fit pas un geste, alors je m'approchai de son visage avec douceur et l'embrassa chastement.<br>- Encore ... Un, souffla t'elle.

J'appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes, un peu plus fort, avant de me libérer délicatement.

- Encore ... Un... Me répéta-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA<em>

Ce que je faisais, était mal, je le savais, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Damon envahissait toutes mes pensées, son visage était partout, son odeur...  
>Il m'embrassa avec plus de passion, qui devint de plus en plus ardente à chacun de ses baisers. Il me porta et me ramena dans la maison en bois et me déposa sur son lit, où je venais de passer la nuit. Il tenta de se dégager mais je le ramenais vers moi avec force, en m'accrochant à ses cheveux ébène.<br>Je lui retirai son pull et il fit de même avec la chemise que je portais. Il ne me laissait pas respirer, et je fis la même chose, même si pour lui, l'oxygène ne lui servait pas à grand chose.

- Tu veux reprendre où on c'était arrêter hier soir ? Me demanda-t-il en respirant bruyamment.

Damon ? Stefan ?  
>Je ressemblais à Katherine ce coup-ci.<p>

- Oui...

* * *

><p><em>POV EXTERNE<em>

Sur les routes menant à Mystic Falls, une voiture roulant à vive allure aui semblait plutôt presser de rentrer.  
>Stefan réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Elena et son frère. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée... Il réfléchissait et pourtant...<br>- Pourquoi a tu voulue absolument que je vienne avec toi ? Chez toi ? Dit la jeune femme à ses cotés.

- Parce que... Tu pourrais nous aider, dit -il en ne regardant la route qui défilait sous ses yeux.

En réalité, ses sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête, et revoir Callie n'avait pas arrangé la chose. Au contraire, cette passion qu'il avait eu pour elle autrefois, semblait se rallumer au fur et à mesure qu'il restait à ses cotés.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, voila ! :D Bon je vous annonce que ma fiction fera sans doute, au moins 15 chapitres ! :D<strong>

**Je vais vous soûler encore longtemps ! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes. Alors là, je tenais à m'excuser de mon énorme retard qui est d'ailleurs inexcusable, mais j'ai eu un bon paquet de problèmes, et les cours et tout ça ! u.u**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, je vous mettrais un petit résumé pour celles qui son perdues ! ;)**

**Je tenais à vous souhaiter Bonne année (même si je suis en retard :p) et à vous remercier de votre fidélité ainsi que vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir et me donne le courage de continuer cette fiction qui me tient à coeur ! :D**

**Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court !**

**Bonne Lecture ! :)**

**(On m'avait demander de prévenir une certaine personne par mail, mais je ne vois pas ton mail :/ )**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Complications<span>

POV ELENA

* * *

><p>A travers les rideaux de la chambre, une douce lueur vint se déposer sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux lentement, malgré mes paupières lourde, la fatigue de la veille encore bien présente.<p>

« - Bonjour, la belle au bois dormant, souffla une voix près de mon oreille après m'avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue.

Je me retournai lentement, et fis face à Damon qui m'entourait de ses bras protecteurs. Je souris, il me rendit mon sourire, un vrai sourire.  
>Celui-ci me caressait le dos paresseusement, comme si nous étions un vieux couple, se réveillant après une nuit d'amour.<br>Mais, pour une fois, je me sentais bien. Aucunes traces de culpabilité, de tristesse, juste du bien être.  
>Damon s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et souffla de sa voix grave:<p>

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non, m'écriai-je, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Il souffla !

- Tu me rassures, tu ne disais rien, alors j'ai cru que tu pensais avoir fait quelque chose de mal, même si techniquement, c'est mal ce que l'on a fait.

Je m'allongeai sur le ventre, et tripota une mèche de mes cheveux. D'un coté, il avait raison, mais de l'autre, on pouvait dire que je m'étais laissé emporter par mes propres sentiments.

- Et toi, tu regrettes ? Lui demandai-je en le fixant de mes prunelles chocolat.

- Oh que non, me répondit-il avant de me sauter dessus et de m'embrasser sauvagement.

Surprise, je me mis à rire et à lui rendre son baiser en caressant la musculature de son dos quand...

_**DRIIIIIING.**_

Damon se retourna en pestant contre son téléphone et décrocha avec agressivité.

_- Allo ? _Cracha-t-il  
><em>- Elena, je te dérange peut être ? <em>Demanda la voix de Stefan.  
><em>- Je ne sui.. Oui, on va dire que j'étais occupée, un problème ? <em>Questionna le vampire en essayant de rester le plus calme possible.  
><em>- Je suis sur la route, je serais à Mystic Falls dans une heure environ, avec une vieille connaissance, que Damon connait...<em>_  
><em>Surprit, il leva un sourcil._  
><em>_- Une vieille connaissance ? Comment s'appelle cette personne ?__  
><em>_- Je dois te laisser, je rentre dans un tunnel, bisous.__  
><em>Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha.

Damon se leva du lit et s'habilla rapidement. Je me levai, enveloppé dans la couverture anthracite.

- Stefan arrive, on devrait se dépêcher et retourner à la pension.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure c'était écoulé depuis notre arrivé à la pension, et Damon venait de vider une bouteille entière de bourbon. Je fixai le feu, me posant mille et une questions sur cette mystérieuse personne... Et sur Damon et moi.<p>

- Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire ? Lui demandai-je en restant fixer sur le foyer de la cheminée.

J'entendis les pas de Damon qui se rapprochaient de moi, avant de venir s'installer au bout du canapé.

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Sur l'échange de corps, soufflais-je. Je pense que si l'on le laisse dans le doute, il va forcément se poser des questions...

- Il s'en pose déjà, me coupa t-il en sirotant son verre.

J'hochai la tête, et devrai-je dire à Stefan que je ressentais bien plus que de l'amitié à l'égard de son frère, que nous avions franchis les limites tout les deux ?  
>Je soupirai de lassitude et enfoui ma tête dans mes mains. Damon se déplaça à coté de moi et m'ouvrit ses bras. J'y courus m'y réfugier et celui-ci m'enlaça tendrement. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.<p>

- As-tu déjà ressentie ce sentiment là Elena ? Ce sentiment si puissant qu'il pourrait te détruire en quelque seconde, si CETTE personne en question te faisait du mal et ce, même sans le vouloir ?  
>Ce sentiment là, que tu pourrais mourir pour cette personne car ta vie n'est rien sans elle ? Bien sur que tu le connais ce sentiment là, et bien, moi, je viens de le découvrir...<p>

Ses doigts tripotèrent nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux, ce qui n'était pas dans l'habitude de Damon.  
>Venait-il d'avouer qu'il ... Était amoureux de moi ? Une deuxième fois ? Les larmes menaçaient de coulaient mais je me retenais du mieux que je pouvais.<p>

- Je m'étais trompé, Katherine se servait de moi, mes sentiments à son égard n'était qu'un tissus de mensonge qu'elle avait fabriqué de toute pièce. Mais toi, Elena, tu n'es pas comme elle, tu es pure, douce...

Damon me releva le menton avant de m'embrasser tendrement, le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, quand soudain, il se recula vivement.

- Damon ? Lui demandais-je.

- Stefan, fit il avec un mouvement de lèvre.

Il reprit sa place de départ, comme si, rien ne s'était passé.  
>La porte s'ouvrit deux minutes plus tard, je me retournai, avec une certaine appréhension, et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.<br>Stefan sourit lentement et derrière lui se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme rousse, plus petite que moi, habillée d'une petite robe beige. Elle m'observa puis posa ses yeux sur Damon, bien sur, elle ne nous voyait pas réellement, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait entre nous, et pas uniquement pour l'échange de corps.

- Bonjour, je suis Calie, j'espère que tu te souviens de moi, Damon ? Dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur moi.

* * *

><p><span>POV DAMON<span>

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Calie était bel et bien morte et pourtant, elle était là, devant moi, plus resplendissante que jamais.

Elle devait me détester après ce que je lui avais fait.

Il n'y avait que quelques possibilités, soit c'était un vampire ou alors un hybride, mais...

Foutues sorcières.

Elle allait s'en prendre obligatoirement à moi et donc à Elena...

- Stefan ! Hurlai-je.

Mon frère se retourna, surprit de ma réaction.

- Elena et moi avons échangé nos corps, ce que tu vois n'est qu'une illusion, Elena et moi, et moi je suis Elena. C'est à cause de cette pierre que nous avons touché, débitai-je. Je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter, c'était comme si ...

- Je sais Damon, dit mon frère en plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes, Bonnie m'a tout raconté...

Elena me jeta un drôle de regard et je ne pus que retenir mon étonnement face à la réponse de mon frère :

- QUOI ? COMMENT ?

- Longue histoire, souffla t'il en regardant Calie d'un œil méfiant, mais j'ai appris d'autres choses bien plus intéressante, me lança t'il.

Son regard était dur et froid, comme moi auparavant.

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, voila, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! :D<strong>


End file.
